


Possession and Love

by LostGirls



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirls/pseuds/LostGirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the events of episode 2/22. Dyson has his love back and Bo is obsessed with a certain blond doctor. Feeling pulled in two directions, Bo is torn until she discovers Lauren has a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession and Love

** Possession and Love **

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Beta’d by Kravn**

  
**Summary** : Takes place after the events of episode 2/22. Dyson has his love back and Bo is obsessed with a certain blond doctor. Feeling pulled in two directions, Bo is torn until she discovers Lauren has a secret admirer.  
  
******

Trick placed another shot in front of Bo and Kenzi with a disapproving smile. "Still celebrating the victory 4 weeks later?" he smiled ruefully as both ladies clinked the glasses and downed the shot in a gasp.

"Damn that's the good shit!" Kenzi swore, almost literally breathing fire. "Trickster you should market this, seriously!" Bo grinned widely as she shook her head, dark curtains of brown hair tumbling at the sides of her face. "Has anyone seen Lauren lately?" she said in a soft voice.

"She's been in a couple of times." Trick said in a non-committal tone.

"Dude if you hadn't been avoiding her…" Kenzi said tapping her finger on the shot glass and giving Trick a poor puppy dog look until he chuckled and poured her another shot. She clapped her hands gleefully as she turned on the stool towards her best friend. "What's up with that?"

A frown appeared on the Succubus's face as she thought about the last time she had spoken with Lauren.

" _So Dyson has his love back and now you're confused?" Lauren’s voice held a whispered disbelief. They were in the blonde’s office a few days after the victory. Bo had reached out to her but she turned her body away from her and stared out of the window into the settling evening mist._

" _I just need to be sure Lauren; it has nothing to do with how I feel about you." Bo could hear the pleading in her voice, but she didn't care. Dyson had always confused her on some level. He was the first lover she had that didn't die when they had sex. Yet as she stood mere inches from the doctor's body, she could feel the longing her own body had in reaction to her.  It was more than sex, she knew the word, yet was afraid to voice it._

" _I think you're actions prove exactly how you feel about me Bo." Lauren disagreed. She hugged herself tightly trying to keep her heart from bursting out of her chest from grief. Bo could see the walls falling into the place as Lauren's back was ramrod straight._

" _Please Lauren." she said as her voice wavered. She had never felt like this, no scratch that, she had only felt this type of pain when she found out Lauren came to her bed on the Ash's orders. No one could get to her like Lauren or make her feel everything all at once like the lithe woman before her. It scared her on so many levels._

" _Just go Bo." the blonde's voice was hard but whispered and Bo could hear the pain in it. She knew Lauren deserved better than this. So biting back the bile in her throat she had left that evening. That had been four weeks ago. Four weeks of Lauren not returning her calls, not being available when she came to compound. Four weeks of not having the warmth that Lauren offered not just to her body, but to her soul. The brunette winced at truth of that statement. Lauren eased her spirit and kept her safe, even from the terrors of herself._

"Bo." it was Dyson's deep voice raising her from her troubled thoughts and memories. She turned in her seat and put on her best I'm okay smile. He grinned roguishly and covered her hand with his.

Bo sighed as he brought her delicate hand to his lips. "Why haven't I heard from you?" he said softly. Kenzi had wandered over to the pool table where she spotted Hale.

Gently Bo pulled her hand back, her dark eyes meeting his. "I can't Dyson." she breathed out knowing this would crush him. "I just don’t feel the way I used to."

He sat back on the stool his features dark and hidden. "I thought after we-" he left the rest hanging in silence. Bo bit her bottom lip before replying. "I know you did, but I needed to see if it was still there Dyson and it's not. When we had sex-"

"Made love Bo." he said gruffly his hand gripping the bar's edge.

"No Dyson." she disagreed sadly. "It was just sex like it's always been about the sex. Deep down you know it. We never had the proper connection." she said gently.

"But you have that with the doctor?" he spat out resentfully. Bo breathed out a sigh, her body relaxing at thought of Lauren. "I love her Dyson." He physically cringed at her words, his alpha wolf warring with his mind. He couldn't force her to be his mate.  He knew better than most what she was capable of when pushed. Yet to lose her to a human?

No sooner than he thought the words, in came the object of Bo's obsession. If you asked her the brunette couldn't tell you how she knew precisely when the blonde entered a room. But she did, she always did. Her body was attuned to Lauren's and the shivers of anticipation made the hairs on her arm stand up and a faint blush rise to her cheeks. Lauren had that effect on her. She hadn't even turned around to physically see the woman and yet she literally felt her aura burning down to her core.

"Ok who's the chick?" Kenzi said as she sidled up to the bar and threw her thumb back towards the door.

Bo turned quickly on the stool as her eyes caught and held those of Lauren's. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of her. Never had she been more aware of just what the month long exile Lauren had studiously enforced had taken from her. She ached to hold the blonde in her arms, to undo the damage she had done. But it was the sight of another woman stepping just behind the doctor that drew the Succubus' attention.

"Who is that Trick?" Bo said lowly, there was a hint of danger in her voice that clearly alarmed the trio around her. The brunette watched as Lauren held her gaze a second longer before allowing herself to be led towards a more secluded booth in the corner of the pub. The energy surrounding the Succubus was crackling as this woman casually placed her hand at the small of Lauren’s back, leading her away.

Trick frowned worriedly at Kenzi and Dyson as he could see just a hint of pale blue in her irises. "I asked a question." Bo repeated again, never breaking her gaze as she glowered at the table.

With a sigh, her grandfather scrubbed a worried hand over his face before answering. "That is Fiona Tierney, she's from one of the older clans and she's in the running to be the next Ash."

"And the new maybe Ash is out on a date with the help." Kenzi quibbled, "She works fast I gotta hand it to her." This seemed only to enrage the Succubus even more. _Her head was pounding with jealously and imagined slights. This was why Lauren couldn't take her calls or see her?_

"What's she doing here with Lauren?" Bo said through clenched teeth desperately trying to keep the bitch inside her in check.

"Bo." it was Dyson speaking now, his hand gently stroking her shoulder. "Fiona can be seen with whoever she chooses; she's next in line for Eldership." Bo was distracted as she watched the dark haired woman reached over and subtly lift a blonde tendril from Lauren's head to tuck it behind her ear, her hand lingered against the doctor's cheek.

The Succubus felt a gnawing in her chest, the animal growling… ** _Mine!_**

"Who are we looking at?" Hale said good naturedly as he appeared at the bar counter. Everyone was casting furtive glances at the couple in the booth.

"That bitch who just snaked Dr. Hot Pants right from underneath Bo's nose" Kenzi said taking a sip of her shot.

"Fiona?" Hale laughed as he looked over his shoulder.

"I take it you're friends?" Bo said bitterly, her gaze determined that the blonde would feel her. Her blood was boiling; Lauren's aura was burning hot with each little touch the woman applied.

"Woah there, little lady." Hale smiled as he took in the brunette’s stance. She looked like she about to go round 2 with Garuda. "Fiona is cool peeps and quite the ladies’ woman if ya feel me." he chuckled as Kenzi gave him a subtle shake of head ‘no’, throwing her eyes back at the now trembling brunette.

"Isabo, this is neutral ground." Trick pleading, knowing there would no stopping the Banshee inside of her if it should be loosened. He threw a fretful glance towards the booth which thank God Lauren had caught. He looked furtively between Bo and herself with pleading eyes.

The blonde could be seen to noticeably sigh and with a roll of her eyes she rose suddenly, making her way towards them.

"Oh here she comes." Kenzi smiled nudging her friend.

Everyone sat in silence unsure of what to do as Lauren stood directly in front the brunette; Bo looked up into dark hazel brown eyes, her own flashing in and out from blue to brown as she struggled to stay in control. Her hands trembled as her eyes raked over the form of the blonde. Lauren stood just inches from her in her trademark jeans that seemed to be painted on her form and a tailor fitted baby blue button down shirt. Her hair fell in curtains of blonde, framing her face and making her appear as an angel in the brunette's eyes.

Lauren swallowed hard, fighting the reaction her body had to the open perusal. Her eyes flashed anger and lust and the desire washed over Bo like a wave. "You need to calm down." she said quietly and professionally. But the brunette was having none of that.

_Again came the gnawing inside with one single thought…_ **Mine!**

"I know what I need." the Succubus growled as she pulled the blonde into her embrace. Her mouth fusing with Lauren's, her teeth not so gently grazing a bottom lip before her tongue drove incessantly to the heated pool of desire she had so longed for.

Lauren could do nothing but clasp onto slender strong shoulders in order to keep herself from floating away. With a moan, her body literally jumped into Bo's strong arms, molding to the perfect fit as her breasts brushed against the brunette’s own heaving chest. With a growl Bo broke the kiss, panting for air as she rested her forehead against Lauren’s.

She didn't care that they were in public or that Lauren was obviously on some kind of date and that Dyson was a mere few inches from them. Lauren was her’s and tonight, no right now, she would remind the blonde of that fact!

Turning her head sharply she fixed Trick with a hard look. "Keys!" she panted in a harsh breath.

"Isabo." Trick said disapprovingly.

"Keys Trick or I swear there's going to be trouble in here tonight." she said throwing a glance back towards the booth where Fiona sat watching quite unhappily. He reluctantly handed her the keys as the group watched Lauren be dragged into the back.

"Damn that was hot." Hale smirked before looking sympathetically to Dyson. "Come on man there's more fish in the sea." he grinned as they pushed away from the bar.

"You know there's gonna be some serious bow-chicka-wow-wow going on back there." Kenzi grinned, holding out her shot glass. "I think you might want turn up the music.   Trust me it works."

Bo led the blonde down a maze of corridors until she found a room just off the back; quickly she unlocked the door and pushed Lauren inside.

"Bo!" Lauren said sharply, not sure if she liked the idea of being so possessively marked by the woman. Maybe if she hadn't left her for that damn wolf she wouldn't have minded such a possessive showing. But Bo had made her choice and now she was acting like a spoiled brat who lost their favorite toy. "I'm not yours to be-" her words died in her throat as she was pushed against the heavy oak door, a mouth attached to the pulse point of her neck. "You're not." Bo mumbled as she licked and bit down hard on the tender flesh, marking her.

Lauren moaned deep within herself, her hips bucking flat against the brunettes.  She felt herself being lifted into strong arms and held still against the door, her long legs wrapping instinctively around the waist of the brunette. Bo gyrated her hips into the blonde. "You sure you're not mine?" she teased her, her eyes possessive. "Because your body is saying something entirely different.”

Lauren’s head lolled back, her words strangled with emotion. "You can't just pick me up and put me down whenever you feel like it Bo."

Bo was shaken from her lust at the pain in her lover’s voice. Gently she put her down, holding onto her waist as Lauren steadied herself. "Baby, I'm sorry." she said placing soft gently kisses all over the blonde's face, kissing away the salty tears that fell. "I made a mistake, I know that Lauren."

Lauren hated feeling weak, yet that's exactly what she was for the brunette. It was so hard to stand her ground when the Succubus was looking at her with such pleading in her eyes. Yet she couldn't shake the feelings their last encounter had left her with. "Do you know how much you hurt me Bo?  Do you?"  She pushed against the brunette's shoulders. "You didn't choose me!" she said brokenly, her hand slapping on her chest and Bo felt panic race through her body. If she lost Lauren now, it would kill her.

"No." she said quickly cupping the doctor's face gently, holding her still to look into her brown eyes. "I chose you in here." Bo said placing Lauren's hand over her heart. "I was just so scared of hurting you somehow and old, stupid feelings for an ex coming back and causing you more pain… Lauren, please look at me!" Bo pleaded resting her forehead against the blonde’s. "I love you so much." she whispered her eyes holding hazel ones.

The silence was deafening. Lauren literally was trembling with fear and hope. Bo could see she was unsure of how to react; unsure if was safe to trust her again with her heart.

Threading her fingers through blonde hair, Bo gently kissed the soft lips before her, repeatedly allowing Lauren to set the pace. Finally, the blonde relented and opened her mouth to gently duel with the brunette’s. When they broke again for air, there were tears falling from both their eyes. "I love you Lauren Lewis and I'm an idiot for taking so long to realize it." She shook her head. "Even if you don't believe me now, I swear I will work for however long it takes for you to trust me again, because my life just isn't as good as it could be without you in it baby. I've been miserable without you and no one, not even Dyson could make my heart stop and start they way you do." Bo breathed out.

Lauren watched her, biting her own lip.

Bo's fingers absentmindedly played with a lock of blonde hair. "The sun doesn't shine as brightly without you there to watch it rise with me in the mornings and my nights are lonely and cold without your arms holding me Lauren." Bo smiled weakly, a stray tear falling down her cheek. Lauren's hand went out to thumb it away as the brunette leaned into her palm. "I love you, with everything I am, I love you. Please don't leave me, let me make it up to you." Bo pleaded her voice childlike.

"Dyson." Lauren whispered.

"Is a faded memory." Bo confirmed, pulling the doctor towards her by her hips. They leaned towards each other slowly, their lips just barely dusting against each other. "Is this real, am I really what you want?" Lauren whispered.

"You're all that I want." Bo echoed softly before sinking down into the bliss of Lauren's mouth. This time there was no possession, only love and Lauren could feel it warming all the areas of her heart that had been frozen.

"I love you too." the blonde whispered against the brunette's ear when they broke. Bo held Lauren tightly to her, her body finally releasing the tension of coming this close to losing the most important thing in her life. Lauren could feel the brunette trembling against her. "Hey?" she said kissing the side of Bo's neck. "I thought you were going to make it up to me?" she smiled seductively.

Bo's watery eyes brighten with a flash of blue as she licked her lips. "That I am." she purred, pulling the blonde back towards the little bed in back. "That I am."


End file.
